Locked In
by Phoenix122333
Summary: Koizumi and Jason get locked in the clubroom by Yuki and Mikuru, and they have no idea how to get out. Rated M. Yaoi, which means boy-on-boy. No likey, no readey. Oneshot.


"I want to be, the only one who, can solve the mysteries that take control of our lives. With my friends we will go anywhere in this world; forever for all of time BOOOON...", I sang under my breath, trailing off as I lost the next couple lines. I shrugged and continued to trudge up the hill to school, sighing perhaps a _tad_ dramatically. I had a good reason though. School meant seeing the one person I was petrified of talking to for fear of giving something away...but maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi, my name is Jason Thrace. I'm a little on the short side for my age of fifteen years old, and possess bright blue eyes hiding behind square-rimmed glasses. I have unruly dark brown hair that never seems to do what I want it to, not that I know how to brush my hair in the style my parents deemed acceptable anyways. Oh, and I also have a huge crush on Itsuki Koizumi.

Now, some of you may be thinking 'Koizumi? You do know he's an esper, right?', while others may be thinking 'But...you'r a _guy'. _Some of you may find running through their heads '_Back off, he's mine_!', and others still may think something along the lines of 'Awww, how cute!'. Rest assured I do know he's an esper, and yes, I am a guy. Astute observation, Sherlock. If he's yours I haven't seen you yet, and it _would_ be cute if I, you know...actually had the nerve to talk to him about it. Thing is, I'm not so good at expressing my feelings; I have trouble saying 'sorry' sometimes, for fear that people would reject my apology. But anyways, I was just wallowing in self-pity as I walked to school when I heard voices behind me. As soon as I turned slightly I caught sight of Kyon and Taniguchi walking up the hill behind me, chatting about the SOS Brigade and Haruhi's latest misadventure. She directed that movie for the school Arts Festival, and of course I was forced to be a part of it. Luckily, I was only given the measly little job of pickpocketing Kyon and using his money to buy refreshments for everyone.

"So Kyon, ", I heard Taniguchi begin, ", I've been meaning to ask... what's with that guy that's always so close to you? Seriously, all throughout filming that movie his face was _right_ next to yours.". My ears perked up. They were talking about Koizumi. "Ah, that's just his thing. No idea why, but whenever he talks to me he feels the need to get close to me. I think he likes that it annoys me.", Kyon grumbled, and I found myself snickering quietly. Oh Kyon, you don't know a good thing when you've got it. "Poor you, then.", Taniguchi was saying, "Can't imagine how freaky it must be.". "You have no idea.", Kyon replied, "One minute I'm watching Miss. Asahina serving tea and the next I jump back because that idiot's face is _right here._", holding his hand a hair's breadth away from his face. 'Doesn't seem that bad.', I thought, except I didn't exactly think it. Why do you feel the need to speak my thoughts aloud, lips? "Oh, what was that kid? Don't think it'd be so bad?", Taniguchi asked as I cursed my loose mouth over and over.

"O-Oh, I wasn't talking to you. I was, ah, remembering something I read this morning.", I covered quickly, hoping they'd buy it. They didn't. "No, I'm pretty sure it was directed at us. So not only would you like Koizumi's face close to yours, you were eavesdropping too?", Kyon demanded, and I retorted hotly," It's not like you were keeping quiet. I bet half of Japan heard you.". The comeback was somewhat ruined by my flushed face. "I notice you didn't deny either one.", Kyon said with a half smile, and my blush deepened as I stuttered, "W-Well it's not any of your business if I wouldn't. And what if I _was _eavesdropping?". Taniguchi flicked his hair back as he said, "Well, I'd say we'd have to have a pretty interesting conversation with Itsuki Koizumi, right Kyon?". Kyon nodded, that small smile never leaving his face, and I found myself tearing up as I begged, "Please don't tell him... I don't know what I'd do if he found out that I...that I...". And suddenly, Kyon was walking beside me, arms crossed and gaze neutral as he finished, "Like him?". I looked up at him and nodded, eye glistening with tears, and that half smile - I finally designated it as a smirk - reappeared on his face as he pulled out his phone. Taniguchi said something about a project he had to get to school early for and sped ahead.

"Miss. Asahina? Yeah, it's Kyon. Listen, Jason needs relationship advice. ...Koizumi.", he said, then recoiled from the phone before yelling into it, "Yes I'm sure 'Jason' doesn't mean 'me'.". I laughed quietly as he continued listening, then said, "Alright, he'll be there. Thank you and goodbye, Miss. Asahina.", and hung up. "You're going to the club room at lunch so Miss. Asahina can give you dating advice.", he said to me, and it was an order, not a question or statement. I giggled and admitted, "You sounded like Haruhi just then.", causing him to glare at me and ask, "Do you _want_ me to tell Koizumi about your little crush?". I smiled cheerfully and, in my best impression of Ryoko Asakura, said, "I wouldn't if I were you. I might just decide to kill you as revenge, and also to provoke a reaction out of Miss. Suzumiya. A once-in-a-lifetime chance to see a huge explosion of data.". I then turned and ran through the gates of the school, and by the time Kyon had regained control of his mental facilities I was out of sight.

Class came and went in a blur of confusion. Why on Earth had I said that? Now he's gonna know I know all about Ryoko Asakura, and suspect I know about the others too. Which, of course, I do. Three years ago, Haruhi Suzumiya altered the fabric of the universe - all universes actually - so that paranormal and sci-fi things existed. My universe turned to a battlefield for the different factions; each believed one of the others was responsible for the changes. I knew better, however, because I had internet access. Haruhi Suzumiya was to blame. So, after getting a time traveler to take me three years in the future, I used my newfound slider powers to travel to her dimension and, hopefully, get her to change mine back to the way it was. I was immediately branded a 'mysterious transfer student' and dragged (literally) into the SOS Brigade. However one day, after a few weeks of unsuccessful attempts to get Haruhi to change things back, a trip back to my world revealed everything was bright and happy again. Apparently, after three years of an uneasy truce everybody decided the changes were a good thing and made up in the seven hours I was at school. And since leaving so suddenly after transferring would make Haruhi suspicious, I was forced to attend North High for the rest of the year.

Luckily my class was a fair distance from Kyon's, so I was able to make my way to the club room without strife. I knew I'd have to get whatever advice Miss. Asahina was going to give me quickly so Kyon couldn't barge in and confront me, so I hurried there as fast as I could and, without knocking, opened the door. There, sitting where he usually sat across from Kyon, was Koizumi.

Before I could even utter a confused 'what?', two pairs of hands shoved me into the room, and as I caught myself with the table I heard the door slam behind me. I turned around to see Yuki Nagato standing in front of the locked door. "Neither of you will be let out of this room until Mikuru Asahina deems the conditions of the confinement, as defined by Haruhi Suzumiya, to be fulfilled. This room will be removed from time, and so normal bodily functions will not proceed. No sustenance will be need or provided, and similarly, a bathroom with not be needed or provided. Enjoy your stay at Hotel Yuki.", she said in her perpetual monotone, and I blinked at the last sentence. Did Nagato just...make a joke? Whatever the case, she turned around and, with a wave of her hand, walked through the solid wood door. Then there was a flash of bright light from the windows behind me, and when I whirled around it was as if somebody had painted them black. When I turned back to the door to complain, the door wasn't there, just a blank expanse of wall. "What kind of advice does this girl give?", I asked myself in exasperation, about five seconds before Koizumi spoke up in that ever-cheerful voice of his.

"I'm not sure what it is I did, but if it means anything, I'm sorry.", he apologized, and hearing him say it made me inexplicably angry. "Don't apologize Koizumi. It's _Kyon's_ fault.", I said, spitting the name as if it were poison sucked from my arm," He got involved in something he shouldn't have. A personal thing. He's trying to resolve it with... this.". I gestured around at our isolation in annoyance, plopping down in a seat and crossing my arms in a pout soon after. If I had looked up at the time, I would have seen Koizumi's smile get a little softer. After a moment he said, "Well, we should probably try to figure out what those conditions we need to fulfill are.", and I felt myself flush with embarassment and anger. I was pretty sure I knew what those conditions were, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "It must be something we're able to do with the things in here.", I said instead, pretending to puzzle it out, "And Haruhi is involved, so it must be some sort of new fetish of hers. So...maybe we have to dress up in one of Mikuru's costumes?". "What sort of fetish would _that _satisfy?", Koizumi asked curiously, and I shrugged before saying, "I dunno. Futanari? Cross-dressing? Furries? I don't pretend to know Haruhi Suzumiya.". And suddenly, closeness.

"I think there's another possibility you missed.", he said from about point five inches away, his usual tone sounding somewhat sultry to my ears, and I tried to fight the blush that was creeping up my neck as I asked dumbly, "Uhm, th-there is?". "Yes. It's perfectly possible that Miss. Suzumiya has discovered the world of yaoi.", he said, his tone getting lower and his face getting closer with every word until he was just above a whisper and I could feel every slight exhale of his. "I-is that s-so.", I stuttered weakly, and Koizumi answered with a low, "Yes...", before pulling away quickly and continuing with his usual bright tone, "...but not at all the only answer we have. We'll leave that as a last resort.". I stared at him, dumbstruck, before a scowl flicked onto my face and I muttered quietly, "Fucking tease...". "I am a tease, but I haven't been doing any fucking. Maybe, as I said, as a last resort.". I failed to suppress my blush as my scowl deepened, and the esper laughed.

We spent the next half an hour searching for ways out of the room, thinking this just might be a test from Nagato to...well, to be honest we couldn't figure out any reason for Natago to lock us in a room together. That is, Koizumi couldn't. After finding a way out failed, I condescendingly donned Miss. Asahina's frog costume with no result, and after removing it I turned and started surveying the rest of the costumes. I didn't notice that one was missing, or that Koizumi had snuck up behind me, until it was too late. "Alright then, we just need to get you undressed and then we can get that maid costume on you.", Koizumi murmured in my ear, and I felt a shiver go up my spine that had nothing to do with my newly-confiscated shirt. "Wh-what!? There is no _way _I'm undressing to put _that _on!", I accused loudly, jumping away and gripping my belt tightly. The esper in front of me chuckled lowly and drew something out from the folds of the outfit, which he put into his pocket, before advancing slowly on me. "The less you struggle, the faster it'll go.", Koizumi said appealingly, dodging to the side before I myself could. I backed into the corner he had maneuvered me into as far as I could go, whimpering as he gently took both my wrists into one hand and pinned them above my head. With his other hand – _oh Gods,_ his other hand lowered to my belt, working the buckle open and drawing it out of the waistband before dragging my zipper down. He undid the button and pushed my shorts to my ankles, stepping back slightly yet keeping my hands pinned. By this time my face was a shade of red that rivaled Haruhi's Tuesday hair ribbon, and though I thought it impossible my face darkened even more when Koizumi finally said, "Pity you wear boxers. The outfit would probably be ruined with them, so we'll have to get you into...these.". To my horror, he pulled from his pocket what he had put there earlier, which was a pair of panties, and I started trying in vain to tug my hands away from Koizumi's as he slowly slipped my underwear off.

I saw his eyes widen slightly as he noticed my very noticeable erection, but otherwise he didn't react. He simply lifted one of my legs and guided it to the appropriate opening, then repeated with the other leg. He pulled the fabric up and adjusted it around my waist, letting a small smile slip as he admired his handiwork. The front of the undergarments bulged outward, and they were much too small to stop my dick from extending out the top. The psychic kept staring for what I felt was a moment longer than necessary before reaching behind him and pulling the dress forward, lowering it over my still-held wrists and guiding my hands to the holes. I had stopped resisting and resigned myself to my fate, blushing madly as the outfit settled on my shoulders and Koizumi stepped back to look. I bit my lip in embarrassment as I glared up at him over my glasses, keeping my face angled to the floor. Then, he started to laugh.

He tried to stifle his chuckles and failed, managing to choke out, "So Mr. Maid, what services do you offer?". My glare intensified about a thousand fold, but it was suddenly replaced by an easy smile as I answered, "I offer several services to one such as yourself, master_._". Koizumi's laughs choked off with a low gasp. I walked toward him slowly as I said, "It all depends on...what you want.", and with a small amount of satisfaction I found myself in the reverse of the earlier situation; namely, I was the one advancing and Koizumi was the one backing up. I backed him up against the table and smiled up at him shyly, pressing myself up against his body and asking hesitantly, "So master...what is it you want?". Koizumi let out a few fractured beginnings of words, and that gave me enough time to go up on my tiptoes, wrap my arms around his neck, and press my lips to his. '_Courage boost applied._', a little voice in my head said, and it sounded suspiciously like Yuki. I didn't pay attention, though, because I was caught up in the heaven that was Koizumi. He tasted of mint chocolate and sugar, and I Iet my eyes open a crack to see his own closed in bliss. I suppose it could have been shock, but that possibility was blown away as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

He started grinding against me lightly and I gasped, allowing his tongue to dart into my mouth. His tongue began wrestling with my own, each trying to push past the other in the carnal dance they had found themselves entangled in. As our tongues continued their battle I pulled back slightly and pressed the heel of my hand against his member getting a gratifying groan out of him. Even as I smiled slightly into the kiss, however, he pulled back and looked down at me with an unsettling glint in his eye. Before I had time to even feel a pang of dread, he had pulled the collar of the dress down and was attacking my neck with his mouth. I tilted my head to grant him better access, groaning in pleasure as he bit down on the skin and drew his tongue over the wound. He slipped the dress off one shoulder and licked a slow trail down my collarbone to my nipple, flicking his tongue over the bud of flesh and sucking lightly as he pinched the other one between his fingertips before switching quickly. He applied the same treatment to the other before suddenly his tongue was gone and I was being lifted.

He deposited me on the clubroom table, pushing me down gently before applying his mouth to the inside of my thigh. He licked and sucked his way up to the panties, pushing the fabric aside and pressing his tongue against the base of my member before slowly dragging it up to the head. He circled the ridge before his lips tightened and he began sucking. I let out a moan as he continued his ministrations, his tongue massaging the sensetive skin as his mouth kept the suction up. Then he started bobbing his head, his tongue continuing to work the underside of my cock. A hand reached up and began playing with a nipple while another started rolling my balls around.

By now I was a flushing, panting mess, but I still had the presence of mind to know that Koizumi was probably feeling very neglected. I let him continue for another blissful moment or two before pushing his head away and sliding off the table, kneeling in front of him and saying, "Oh master, you have it backwards. _I'm _supposed to be the one cleaning.". I undid his belt and pulled his zipper down, popping his button as he looked on hungrily. I flashed him a grin as I pulled his impressive length out of it's confinement, then gave it a few experimental licks. "Oh master, what a naughty boy you've been.", I admonished, stroking him teasingly as I looked up at him with a pout, "Letting your things get so dirty. They need a good, thorough cleaning.". I wasted no time in starting, drawing his already-hard length into my mouth and humming a little tune to myself as I worked. I pretended to not notice how it was effecting him as I kneaded his balls with a hand and stroked whatever I couldn't fit with another.

"Jason...",he managed to get out, and I pulled off him for a moment to ask curiously, "Yes master?". I pretended not to notice how I was still stroking him. "Do you...?", he began, and then again, "I mean, do you want me to...?". "I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate, master. I'm not quite sure what you want to say.", I said to him. I wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear him say... "Do you want me to...make love to you?".

That.

I rose up from my position on the floor and pressed a kiss to his lips, drawing back before he could really get into it. "I thought you'd never ask.", I confessed simply, and a short growl later I found myself lying on the table again. "Alright then.", Koizumi purred, and I bit my lip as he propped my legs up on his shoulders. He positioned himself at my entrance, him being already slicked up from my cleaning job, and without any preparation he slammed balls deep in me.

My muffled scream of painful pleasure was muffled by another kiss, and I felt tears in my eyes that were soon wiped away. "I'm sorry.", he mumbled over and over, and it was to this soothing mantra that I found myself slowly relaxing around him. A few moments later I began wriggling anxiously, so without further ado he began thrusting.

He started out with slow, soft thrusts, but at my urging his pace became faster and harder. My little moans mixed with his pants and groans, shattering the peace of the otherwise-quiet clubroom, and he began altering the angle of his thrusts. He soon found that magic little spot and started pounding it with every...single...thrust...and a few moments later I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out in pure ecstasy as I came all over the maid outfit, clenching around Koizumi instinctively. A few moments later I felt him spill inside me, and I let out another moan to show my appreciation. He pulled out slowly and leaned down to capture my lips with his own, me wrapping my tired arms around his neck as he helped me sit up. I pulled back and, with only a slight hesitation, whispered, "I love you.", and with a broad smile Koizumi replied, "I love you too.".

And then the door slammed open to reveal Haruhi.

"Alright everyone, it's time to…", she began loudly, but broke off when she registered what she was seeing. Koizumi and I exchanged horrified glances, and then he put on his usual smile. "Miss Suzumiya, there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this, I assure you.". She blinked a couple of times, and then the grin I had come to dread appeared on her face. "Explanation smexplanation, I don't care about that!", she professed, and koizumi and I looked at each other in confused apprehension. "Ah…you don't?", I asked tentatively, and she replied, "Of course not! What I _do _care about is how I didn't notice such an attention-grabber right under my nose!". "Uh… care to explain?", I asked, slightly scared to hear the answer, and a moment later my fears were proven founded.

"Do I have to explain myself to everyone around here?", she asked in annoyance, and at our nods she sighed. "Ah well, guess I have to spell it out for you.", she said, and with a dramaric point in my direction she proclaimed, "Jason, you're _much_ cuter in that outfit than Mikuru!". "_What?!_", I cried, and I'm pretty sure I heard Kyon's voice too. A slight exclamation came from the hall, and Haruhi glanced behind her. "Don't worry Mikuru, it's only because he's a boy. An incredibly cute _shota _boy! You'll still be our maid, but you'll be joined by Jason as soon as I can get him an outfit of his own!", switching from dismissive to enthusiastic at a moment's notice. I, on the other hand, was near fainting, and I only got closer as she continued, "Jason, I expect you to show up early to the club room tomorrow and get changed after Mikuru does. Then we're going to go down to the front gate and advertise the SOS Brigade again! Be sure to wear the underwear, too! Koizumi's right, boxers would just ruin it.". With another ill-begotten smirk she was gone, and my dignity with her.

It didn't help that Koizumi had started laughing.


End file.
